


Дар

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Спецквест 2019 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: хочешь получить — отдай.





	Дар

**Author's Note:**

> **Задание:** Георгин  
>  **Примечание:** Георгин является символом всепобеждающей силы жизни, стойкости, свободы, неприступности и гордости

— Как-как вас зовут? — с ужасом уточнила Лена.

— Георгина Петровна, — уже не так высокомерно повторила дама в шляпке не по погоде.

Дама была крупная и плавная, как студень, и невольно загнала Ленку в самый угол узкого коридорчика. Та загнанно огляделась. Это будет третий отказ за неделю. Квартплата на носу, но отдавать дар было ещё жальче.

— Простите, — искренне скорбя о потерянном заработке, отказала она. — Я не работаю с женщинами по имени Георгина. Это знак свыше, сами понимаете. Попробуйте к Наиде, она очень качественно чистит карт… карму и восстанавливает энергетические круги… Поля, в смысле.

Дама подняла карие и круглые, как пуговицы, глаза. Ей явно не хватало дворового образования, чтобы выразить обуревающие ее чувства.

В дверь просунулась Аделаида в белой хламиде и чалме, обёрнутой вокруг чела наподобие банного полотенца. Нехорошо прищурившись, она полоснула ребром ладони по горлу. Но, к сожалению, именно в этот момент Шляпка обернулась и приняла пантомиму на свой счёт, бедняжка.

Три желеобразных подбородка, плавно стекающие в целомудренно обтянутое драпом брюшко, негодующе затряслись. Тело ловко протиснулось к двери мимо такой же негодующей Аделаиды.

— Ну знаете… — сказала дама с достоинством. — Пришла лично к вам, по рекомендации… Безобразие какое!

Дверь захлопнулась. По лестнице прокатилась звучная дробь убегающих Дольче Габбана.

Ленка тоскливо переглянулась с Адой. Несколько секунд обе в порыве эмпатии грустили об сбежавшей прибыли.

— Как тебе не стыдно, — наконец возмутилась Аделаида. — Ты что мне клиентов выгоняешь? Вчера девочку консультировать отказалась, в понедельник денежного мужика выставила… Ну жалко тебе, что ли, — знай, делай пассы руками и журчи про светлое будущее…

Вчерашняя девчонка была тоже денежная, но сумка! Сумка, увешанная лепестковой бахромой, при движении ложилась на бедро натуральным багровым георгином, а мужик курил сигареты с отчетливым ароматом этой пакости.

Ленка стояла насмерть.

— У меня георгинофобия, ничего не знаю, — инертно сообщила она в пространство.

— Да тьфу на тебя, — буркнула Аделаида. — Сучка принципиальная. Трижды переклеивали из-за тебя обои, меняли занавески, я свой гербарий на барахолку отнесла, а ты клиентов разгоняешь.

Ленка виновато мялась, но не сдавала ни пяди. Дар есть дар, и ни одна Георгина на земле его не стоит.

Следующая неделя прошла под знаком чумы. Клиентов не было, только две бабки у Наиды — постоянные клиентки, регулярно отвораживали сыновей от некачественных подруг.

Безденежье стало сказываться на комфорте, и Ленка с тоской думала о подработке. Аделаида достала с антресолей свои недовязки и смотрела с укором.

На Наиду они не надеялись, та при первых признаках опасности уходила в запой.

В субботу пришлось занять у соседа недостающую часть квартплаты, в воскресенье пропустить поход в кино, а в понедельник Ада увела из-под Ленкиного носа сахарницу.

— Ты же у нас бессребреница, — со сладким ядом в голосе сообщила она. — Будешь меньше жрать, станешь святой. А при должном усердии вознесешься.

Ленка не обиделась. Она за месяц приняла только четырёх клиентов, а пятерым отказала. Чертовы георгины активизировались и лезли на глаза. Даже перестала включать телевизор — пятно на физиономии бывшего президента и видом, и цветом напоминало георгин.

— Сил никаких нет, — сказала в сердцах Ленка. — Георгины кругом и везде, а ведь только февраль. Дар застрял — тут вижу, тут не вижу. Разве дар не должен развиваться?

— Ты хочешь бесплатно, — догадалась Аделаида. — Хочешь все и сразу.

— Ты не понимаешь, — попыталась объяснить Наида. — Но ты поймёшь. Только надо непременно самой…

Адка цыкнула, и Наида замолчала.

Ленка только усмехнулась. Чтобы они ни говорили, а контора стояла на чистом Ленкином даре, потому что Наида свой пропила, а Адка проела — ещё в начале девяностых.

Наида видела прошлое, правда недолго, поскольку топила способности в бутылке при активной помощи тех, чьё прошлое предсказывала. Ада потом говорила, что это не Наина больная, а прошлое больное, но только дар взял и закончился.

У Аделаиды был самый сильный дар, вот она как раз видела будущее, правда только безрадостное, и про нельзя знала накрепко. Ее стоп-сигналом были дети — не гадать, не рожать, не принимать клиентов, притащивших малыша на консультацию, но дни стояли голодные, двери контор были обклеены рекламой «МММ», поток страждущих стремился к нулю, а жрать хотелось ежедневно. И Адка сдалась. Поворожила даме с дочкой в обмен на квартиру.

Думала, один раз не считается.

 

Зато во вторник Ленке повезло. Она обзавелась постоянным клиентом. По-настоящему шикарным, а не как Наидины бабки.

— Саша, — строго заявил клиент, хотя выглядел, как Александр Вячеславович (разумеется, она попросила паспорт, чтобы отсечь всевозможных Гер и Жор).

Ленка, не успевшая облачится в дежурный балахон, от растерянности пригласила его прямо как была — в джинсах и футболке.

— Садитесь, Саша, — неуверенно пригласила она.

Он был ещё молод, но вес презренного металла уже лёг тенью невидимых дуг у сжатого рта, складкой гордеца на чистый лоб, подёрнул ледком синь взгляда.

Ленка не умела видеть ни прошлое, ни будущее, но, встречая человека, она просто знала о нем кое-что.

О Саше она знала, что он не женат, не имеет денежных проблем, обожает читать и ненавидит, когда его называют Сашей. Ее это обеспокоило.

— Над какой проблемой будем работать? — тоскливо спросила она, усаживаясь напротив и доставая карты.

Она прекрасно знала, что никаких проблем у него нет.

Какого черта он пришёл? Кому-то приглянулась Адкина трешка? Или их будут настойчиво уговаривать переквалифицироваться в бордель или хотя бы совместить — некоторым, говорят, нравится экзотика. Лежишь в постели и нашептываешь на ушко про грядущий финансовой кризис.

— Над личной, — без всякого юмора сообщил Саша. — Я безответно влюблён. Меня это отвлекает.

О боже. Отвлекает!

Ленка повозила руками над карточным раскладом, исподволь приглядываясь к Саше. К сожалению информацию она получала непосредственно от личности, а не от карт. Но тот сидел, как сфинкс, и, кажется, даже дышал не часто.

— Расскажите о ней, — раздраженно намекнула Ленка. — Давайте активируем вашу связь с тонким миром.

Через полчаса она поняла, что толку от клиента не будет. Тот старательно молчал, думал о своём и отделывался краткими фразами в духе: она не разговорчивая, редко выходит из дома, любит кофе.

Полмира любит кофе! А остальные полмира не любят, потому что пьют растворимый.

Ленка все больше убеждалась, что Саша — их будущий сутенер и тосковала.

 

Вечером она нажаловалась на происходящее Аделаиде, когда все трое спустились в круглосуточное кафе за кофе и булочками.

Устроились у окна, выпадающего уютным желтым проемом на тёмные улицы: фонари не работали. Ленка подозревала, что у них в городе работает только налоговая. К ним, во всяком случае, ходила регулярно.

Наида даже наложила на них проклятье по пьяни и, видимо, удачно: ходить стали чаще. Сразу видно, что дела у налоговиков пошли наперекосяк.

Ленка даже задумалась ненадолго — как же это Наидкин дар работал, если она его пропила?

— Я его знаю, — сообщила Адка. — Никакой он не сутенер. Нормальный мужик, возит рефрижераторы из-за бугра к нашим с дикой накруткой — контракт у него с французами.

— Ерунда, — тут же вставила Наина. — Он салями возит от немцев и сосиски в банке. И монпансье. А мне уже пятьдесят, и клиентов придётся загонять электрошокером.

— И возбуждать тоже, — вставила Адка. — А то у клиентов все упадёт вместе с экономической кривой от твоих откровений.

Переглянулись и весело заржали.

Ленку это нисколько не утешило — она-то была вдвое моложе.

Впрочем, монпансье ей нравилось.

 

Саша повадился ходить трижды в неделю, как на работу.

Сидел, молчал, а Ленка скакала около него, наворачивая пассы руками. К седьмому визиту утомилась и зашла с другого бока.

— Скажите, а вы с ней знакомы?

Ее уже не пугал упрёк в профнепригодности, поскольку с мертвой точки дело не двигалось, а деньги Саша платил совершенно сумасшедшие по их временам. Тысяча за визит. Полугодовая зарплата практически.

— Знакомы, — сурово согласился Саша и замолчал. Уставился синими глазами на Ленку.

— Вот и пригласите ее в кафе, — устало сказала Ленка. — У меня есть дар, честное слово, но я вообще между вами никакой особенной связи не ощущаю. Мне нужен хоть какой-то материал для работы.

— Пойдёмте со мной в кафе, — тут же в форме приказа потребовал Саша. — Будем тренироваться.

Ленка посмотрела с недоумением, но только плечами пожала.

Аделаида провожала их у двери с блестящими от умиления глазами. Чалма залихватски съехала набок. Из-за соседней двери выглянула нетрезвая Наида.

— Сашенька, верните нашу девочку до семи, — фамильярно попросила она. — Темнеет рано, мы волнуемся.

Сашенька кивнул.

Два кафе Ленка бестрепетно забраковала, в первом тень от лампы напоминала проклятый цветок, в во втором заправлял бармен, крашенный в бордовый с выбеленными прядками.

Зато в третьем Ленка расслабилась и наелась, как хомяк, а после аперитива и мороженого и вовсе подобрела.

— Знаете, — доверительно сказала она Саше. — Не знаю почему, но я вижу уже больше. Девушка ваша со странностями. Вы только не расстраивайтесь…

— Не расстроюсь.

Саша смотрел на неё в упор смеющимися глазами, и Ленка почему-то обиделась. Хотела предупредить, чтобы не связывался с неизвестно кем, а он хихикает. Воистину, люди обманываются по доброй воле.

— Она по ночам не спит. — Ленка напрягла дар, как умела, выковыривая из мироздания крохи информации. — На улицу предпочитает не выходить… Цветы не любит, дарите книги или сладкое. Сладкое она любит.

Около двери квартиру они церемонно распрощались, и Ленка только сейчас заметила, что за Сашей чуть поодаль ходят два типа криминального обличья, но опасности не ощутила. Товарищи по работе, грустно подумала она.

Но нравиться меньше Саша ей не стал.

 

Вечером она обсудила это с Аделаидой.

Обе свесились с балкона: Адка курила, а у Ленки вот уже лет десять не проходила бессонница.

— Я устала и ничего в себе не понимаю, — пожаловалась она. — Ему нравится какая-то ночная маньячка. А у меня и парня никогда не было.

— У неё тоже, — невозмутимо наябедничала из комнаты мерзлявая Наида. — И ничего. Сорок лет спокойствия и счастья.

— И дар скачет. Чем больше я вижу георгинов, тем быстрее он выдыхается. Вот у тебя дара больше нет, а ты видишь куда больше моего.

Аделаида помолчала.

— Есть, — наконец сказала она. — Как не быть. Но есть вещи, которые нужно понять самой.

Ленка обиделась. Как квартплату, так на троих, а если помощь нужна, то нужно, оказывается, самой.

Темноокая Наида смотрела из комнаты провалами глаз. Аделаида, невозмутимая и прекрасная, как египетская Хатхор в свои лучшие годы, курила в февральскую темноту.

Ну разве что рогов у неё не было.

 

На следующий день Саша не пришёл. И через неделю тоже.

Зато появилась Георгина Петровна, тыча в нос новеньким паспортом, где значилась Светланой. Ленка отказала ей и чуть не заплакала, объясняя, что та навек связана в ее восприятии с георгинами.

Кое-как она пережила три консультации: две с жёнами неверных супругов и одну с рогоносцем, от которого жена ушла не то к любовнику, не то к двум. Ленка была вынуждена сказать, что склеить разбитые семьи не удастся, разве что через несколько лет всем семерым будет стыдно за собственным поступки, и порекомендовала воздерживаться от конфликтов.

Саши все не было.

К началу второй недели Ленка начала путаться, тем более что народ шёл валом и стоял за дверью очередью. Пространство звукообразов превратилось в кашу.

Сказала какой-то задерганной домохозяйке, что пусть успокоится, ей поставят зачёт, хотя она этого не заслуживает. А студенту, зашедшему следом, что он его любит, не о чем переживать.

Аделаида успела выставить обоих, купировав скандал в зачатке.

Ленка стыдилась и надеялась, что несчастным хватит ума обменяться некачественными предсказаниями. Поклялась, глядя в зеркало (вернейшее средство!), что будет внимательнее, и тут же снова напортачила.

Посоветовала какой-то семидесятилетней старушке непременно сделать аборт, на что та заметила, что совет отличный, но запоздал на полвека. Аборту уже пятьдесят, и он пьёт не просыхая.

Ленка порекомендовала тимьян, честно предупредив, что это не предсказание, а личный опыт. Наиде не помогло, но, может, на мужчин он действует лучше.

Кончилось тем, что она взяла отгул и целые сутки бегала открывать посетителям дверь, невзирая на мистический ужас перед возможными георгинами.

— Возьми себя наконец в руки! — возмутилась Аделаида. — Весь сахар стрескала, муравей. 

— Иди и приляг, — посоветовала Наида. — Страдай неподвижно. Вот мне всего через несколько часов помогает, депрессию как рукой снимает.

Ленка только обиженно фыркнула, хотя последнее было чистейшей правдой. Наида могла не двигаться пять часов кряду, а после бутылки так и все двенадцать.

Она так и работала дворецким до конца недели, пока в пятницу не налетела с разбегу на Сашу, у которого в руках красовалась конфетная коробка, украшенная коварным розовым георгином. Дар, взбодрённый неделей чистой прокрастинации, тут же разбежался по всей невеселой и теперь уже откровенно недолгой Сашкиной жизни.

— Я конфеты принёс, — неуверенно сказал тот.

Долгое молчание его смутило.

Из противоположного конца коридора смотрела Аделаида, но тоже молчала, хотя Ленка молящие вцепилась в неё взглядом.

Нужно сделать выбор самой, вдруг поняла она. Никто не поможет.

На несколько мгновений ей вдруг захотелось промолчать — закрыть за Сашей дверь и сказать, что она не любит георгины, и чтобы приходил завтра. Но он стоял перед ней живой и счастливый, с никогда не случавшейся в ее жизни нежностью в синих глазах. Целый дар в обмен на…

Ленка подергала дверь и закрыла на дополнительную защелку.

— Я только на минуту, — попытался объяснить Саша, виновато пихая ей в руки коробку. — Вот послезавтра освобожусь и пойдём снова в то кафе…

Ленка равнодушно переложила гадкий георгин на коридорную тумбу.

— Звони нашим ментам, — жёстко сказала она Аделаиде. — За дверью два трупа его приятелей, а снайпер засел между шестым и пятым этажом. Второй ждёт под окнами.

Толкнула растерянного Сашку на пуфик и посоветовала сменить род деятельности. Возить вместо рефрижераторов колбасу и монпансье из Германии.

Остатки умирающего дара говорили, что это будет прибыльно и почти безопасно.

 

Как ни странно, дар никуда не делся.

Даже наоборот, словно расцвёл. Ленка начала общаться с картами и понимать зеркала.

Она совсем уже решила наехать на Адку, чтобы прояснить этот вопрос — как-никак десять лет жила затворницей, но закрутилась.

Сначала свадьба, потом медовый месяц, потом месяц споров с обиженным Сашкой, стоит ли ей возвращаться на работу… Ленка прекрасно знала, что спорить с ней бесполезно, поэтому не злилась и немного его жалела. Столько энергии вхолостую.

А когда она добралась до маленькой трёшки и встретила в дверях Адку и Наиду, то вместо претензий бросилась к ним на шею.

— С утра тебя ждём, — упрекнула Адка. — Всех клиентов разогнали и на стол накрыли…

— И отметили, — вставила Наида.

Ленка растроганно заулыбалась и совсем уж было собиралась рассказать о странной ситуации с даром — даже рот открыла. Потом закрыла. Снова открыла и снова закрыла, чувствуя себя глухонемой и ослепшей. Рассмеялась.

Она наконец поняла.


End file.
